Silent Tears
by SkyGem
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, she's pregnant with twins. What happens when, 100 years later, in the city of Toronto, Ontario, Canada, the Cullens encounter a new coven in their territory? What happens when the leader of the coven is the oldest...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, she's pregnant with twins. What happens when, 100 years later, in the city of Toronto, Ontario, Canada, the Cullens encounter a new coven in their territory? What happens when the leader of the coven is the oldest of a set of triplets? What if those triplets all look like a certain Isabella Swan? Will Edward be able to unravel this mystery? Read to find out!

SkyGem: Hey guys! Okay, I know this has been done, like, a million times over, but, it seemed like a fun plot, so I decided to do it. By the way, this is my first Twilight fic, so if anyone is OOC, then I'm really sorry. Anyways, on to the story!

Disclaimer: Better not forget this! Okay, here goes: None of the characters that you recognize belong to me, and neither does Twilight. But, the plot and the OCs are all mine!

**Bella**

"Jade! Kaila! Hurry up or we'll be late!" I called up to my daughters.

Within seconds, they were down, both looking exactly like me. "Sorry, mom," said Jade, while Kaila just rolled her now brown eyes. It was kind of disconcerting, to see Kaila's personality with my body, since this wasn't how she usually looked. Usually, she and her sister had bright green eyes, and long, bronze colored curls, the color of their fathers hair. Jade had changed our appearances to look a bit like me when I was a human -although with a few alterations- with her unusual gift. Now, to anyone without vampire eyes, we could pass as identical triplets. Anyone with vampire eyes would be able to see the minor differences, but probably wouldn't think much about it either way.

"Come on! Let's go!" said Skye, the hyperactive little sister who I had taken in when the twins were four. She had been sixteen when I had found her, bleeding and alone in the mountains and decided to change her. She was my best friend. Beside her was Daren, the big brawny one of our group, and Skye's mate. He had joined us not long after Skye, and the two had clicked right from the beginning. Unlike Skye, though, I hadn't been the one to change him. When I found him, he was a half-crazed newborn, completely on his own, not knowing who his creator was. I felt sorry for him, so I took him in, and taught him the rules. I had helped him start his diet of animal blood, and he was soon as much a part of our family as Skye was.

"Fine, let's go!" I said, walking out the door. "Bye Aaron, bye Maira!" I called upstairs. Aaron and Maira were both in their late twenties, and were our parental figures in the eyes of the public. They were the most recent to join us, and like Daren, they had not been changed by me. Unlike Daren, though, the two had been 'raised' by vegetarian vampires like myself, and were the only members of their coven to survive an ambush by an army of newborns.

"Hey, Izzy, can I drive? Please? Please?" asked Skye. She was the only person I allowed to call me by that nickname, anyone else would have been a burning pile of ashes by now.

Sighing, I said, "Fine."

"Yay!" she shouted, heading towards her red Ferrari, the rest of us following. I sat in the back with Jade and Kaila while Daren sat up front with Skye. Pulling out of the garage, she sped down our winding driveway and into the forest. Within minutes, we were already onto the highway, and on our way to Marc Garneau Collegiate. I was a bit nervous about my first day, but it was nothing unusual, just the usual first day jitters.

"Mom? Are you okay?" asked Kaila. Despite her attitude, Kaila was actually very caring and compassionate.

I smiled back at her, "I'm fine, just thinking about some things" I said.

By this time, we had arrived at Marc Garneau with time to spare. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the car, and waited for the rest of my family. Once everyone had gotten out, we started walking towards the office, me in the front.

By this time, all heads had turned our way and, while all the girls were staring at Daren, all the guys were drooling over me, Skye, and the twins. I smiled to myself and continued walking. That was one thing that had changed since I had become a vampire, instead of trying to blend in, now, I absolutely loved to be the center of attention.

When I walked into the office, I saw that at the desk was a middle aged lady with dull red hair that was just starting to grey. Her nametag said Ms. Watson.

Walking up to the desk with my family, I cleared my throat gently. She looked up, and when she saw us, I heard her heart stutter a bit. I smiled a bit at the reaction and said in a sweet voice, "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, and these are my sisters and brother, we're new here."

Her eyes lit up with realization, and she smiled. "Yes, we've been expecting you, Miss Swan. Here are your schedules," she said, giving me, Skye and Daren our schedules. When she got to Kaila and Jade's schedules, though, she stopped, obviously not able to tell them apart.

I giggled at her troubled expression, and took the schedules, handing them to my daughters. Together, we walked out, and started discussing our schedules. The twins and I were juniors while Daren and Skye were both sophomores. "I've got English first, what about you guys?"

"I've got English too!" said Jade happily.

Looking a bit pouty, Kaila said, "No fair, I have Science."

"I have Math!" shouted Skye happily, she loved Math.

"And I have Science," said Daren.

"Well, then, we'll see you guys later!" I said as Jade and I made our way to first period.

When we got to our English class, the teacher made us stand up in front of the class and introduce ourselves.

"My name is Isabella Swan and this is my sister Jade. We are two of a set of triplets and just moved here from California. It's nice to meet you all."

As soon as I finished speaking, the class started whispering among themselves, not knowing I could hear them.

"They're so pretty!" said one girl to her friend.

"I know! I wish I had their hair, and face, and everything!" replied her friend.

"Did you hear that? She said they're triplets! I bet their sister is just as hot as them!" said one perverted guy.

After that, I just tuned them out, as they were all mostly saying the same things. Jade and I took two seats beside each other near the back, and sat down. The first two periods went by quickly* and before I knew it, it was lunch.

I made my way to the cafeteria, and, as soon as I made it there, I was blasted with the scent of vampires. Trying to calm myself, I brought my shield up around myself and my family, and looked around. I spotted them right away, and froze in shock as soon as I saw them. Why? Because these weren't just any vampires, they were the Cullens.

I stood there, staring at them, and, as if he had sensed my stare, Emmett looked up, and our eyes met. At first, he seemed shocked, then his eyes lit up, and he smiled his big, goofy, smile.

Even though it was from across the cafeteria, I still heard him clearly as he said in a quiet, but gleeful, voice, "Bella."

SkyGem: So, how did you guys like it? Please review and tell me what you thought. All constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but if you're just going to be plain rude, then, please, don't even bother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella**

"Bella."

Hearing this one word, the other three perked up. Slowly, even for humans, they turned around, and looked straight at me. I was shocked to see that Edward wasn't there. Had he left them? I was snapped out of those thoughts when I saw their faces register first shock, then immense joy. This confused me. I couldn't be the cause of their joy, could I? Why would they be happy to see me? They were the ones that left me!

I was still thinking, when another small part of my brain registered their expressions changing from ones of joy, to confusion. Looking around, I saw the source of their confusion, my family had come to stand behind me.

I looked at them, and imagined what the Cullens would be seeing. A group of five incredibly beautiful humans, three of them looking almost exactly like a certain human they once knew and supposedly loved. I could imagine their confusion.

Turning my head a bit so they couldn't see my smirk, I decided to play a little prank on them. I looked each member of my family, telling them with my eyes to keep quiet, and follow me. We each bought our food, then chose one of the round tables, and sat down.

As the twins started eating, they all looked at me, and I began explaining. "Now listen up," I said to them in a voice so low that the Cullens across the cafeteria had no hope of hearing. "See those vampires over there?" I asked, and they all nodded, smart enough not to look directly at them. "They're the Cullens," I said, and they all gasped. They had all heard of the Cullens multiple times, and despised them.

"What are they doing here?" hissed Skye quietly.

"Should we leave?" asked Daren questioningly.

I smiled again, and said to them, saying, "Actually, I have an idea."

The others all smiled, knowing I had something fun up my sleeve. "What are we going to do?" asked both Jade and Kaila in unison. They both despised their father and the rest of the Cullens for having left me all those years ago, and were eager for some revenge.

I smiled and began talking. "Okay, so this is what we'll do. Thanks to Jade's gift, they don't know that we're vampires, so keep the human charade up even when it's only them around. If any of them ask, I'm Isabella Marie Swan the third, named after our grandmother who was Isabella Marie Swan the first. Our grandfather's name was Jacob Black, and we don't know anything about the Cullens, our grandmother didn't tell us. The twins and I were orphaned at the age of six, and have since then lived with our aunt and uncle from our mothers side. Skye and Daren are their adopted kids, got it?" I asked.

They all smiled evilly for a second, then nodded their heads, controlling their faces. I finished talking, and we started talking about our morning in normal voices.

Halfway through lunch, I heard the light, rhythmic footsteps that could only belong to Alice. She came up to me, and tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned to look at her, and faked a surprised face. "Yes?" I asked.

She smiled nervously, seeming unsure. "Hello, I'm Alice Cullen. I heard you guys were new here, and was wondering if you wanted to be friends?" she asked in her trilling voice.

I turned to my family, and looked questioningly at them. They all nodded, and I turned back to her, smiled, and said, "We would love to! I'm Isabella Swan, by the way, and this is my family." Her eyes widened visibly, and I almost smirked. Continuing, I said, "This is Jade and Kaila, we're triplets. And this is Daren and Skye, our adopted brother and sister."

Everyone smiled and said, "Hi," as I introduced them. I could tell that Alice wasn't really paying attention to everyone else, as her eyes were still fixated on me.

When I was done introducing everyone, Alice said, "It's nice to meet you all," then she turned to me, and continued, "So, Bella-is it okay if I call you Bella?"

I smiled and nodded. "Actually, I prefer it."

"Great. So, I was wondering, would you and your family like to come over to our house after school?"

"Well," I said, seeming to deliberate. "We would love to, but we'll have to ask our parents first, they can be very strict."

"Oh, then maybe your parents can come too?" she asked.

I smiled at her. "I'm sure they would love to."

"Great. Well, if you could give me your address, I'll come pick you guys up after school. If that's okay with you?"

"That would be lovely," I said, then proceeded to give her our address and we agreed on the time, 7 o'clock, then she went back to her family, who had obviously been listening, and we left for third period.

**Esme**

I was cleaning our already immaculate house, when I heard a car turn onto our driveway, and realized it was the kids. All the way down the drive, they stayed quiet, and I got a little suspicious. When the four of them walked in the door, I could practically feel the excitement rolling off them in waves.

I was about to ask them what had happened when Edward appeared beside me, shocking me. "Is it true?" he asked Alice, no doubt reacting to something in her thoughts.

Confused, I looked at Alice curiously, and saw a smile on her face that I hadn't seen in years, in 100 years to be exact. "That's right!" she said, grinning from ear to ear. "And, they're coming over later!"

"Who?" I asked, confused. "Who's coming over? And why didn't I know of this?"

Alice looked at me, her smile still huge, and said, "There were some new students today, the Swans."

I froze up at this. "S-Swans?" I asked, making sure I had heard correctly.

She nodded. "There's five of them, four girls, and one boy."

"I-is…" I trailed off, not daring to hope.

She smiled and said, "Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"The oldest of them all is a girl named Isabella Swan. She's the oldest of a set of triplets, and has one adoptive brother, and one adoptive sister. They're all human."

"Wait, all human?" I asked, confused.

She nodded, and said, "I'm thinking she's one of Bella's descendants."

Descendants? Then Bella really was dead. But, I was happy enough knowing that this girl was connected in some way to my Bella, my daughter. "And you said they're coming over?" I asked.

She nodded, and said, "That's right. I was thinking we would all make great friends! And maybe Eddy will finally be able to move on."

I heard Edward hiss from beside me, and say, "Shut up Alice. You know that will never happen!"

Alice smiled a mischievous smile that led me to believe that she knew more than she was letting on, but I just kept quiet, knowing it would all be out in due time. Right now, I just had to go get ready for our visitors.  
_

SkyGem: Well, this chapter was a little boring, but please review anyways and tell me what you thought. The next one will be much more interesting, I can guarantee that. *smiles evilly* Why don't you take a sneak peek and see why?

"_Bella, I know it's you," said Alice quietly._

_I stared at her. "What are you talking about, Alice? Of course it's me," I replied._

"_Oh drop the charade Bella. I know you're a vampire, and I know you're the same Bella from Forks."_

See what I mean? Much more interesting. Anyways, please don't forget to review, and remember, no flames! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Bella

"We're home!" I called as we walked in the door.

Coming to greet us, Maira said, "Hello! How was your first day?"

I shrugged, and said, "Like most first days, except for one thing."

"Oh? What?"

"The Cullens go to our school."

Looking concerned, she asked, "Should we move?"

Shaking my head, I said, "Actually, I have a plan to go through with. So, we were going to go over to their house later, would you guys like to come too?"

She smiled, and said, "Of course! We're not going to let you go through this on your own!"

"Great! Alice will be over to pick us up at 7, is that okay?"

"That's fine. Aaron will be back from work by 6, so we can all go together."

"Great!"

* * *

**Edward**

I had been hunting for a while, when I finally decided to go home. When I got there, it was already 7:30, and the Swans had arrived. I couldn't smell them well outside, but, when I stepped into the house, it was like the first day I had met Bella. It was a scent so delicious, that it took all my strength to resist it. Walking into the living room, I kept a calm face, and looked at the other family. Immediately, I turned to the triplets, and I was shocked to the core of my being. The three of them looked so amazingly like her, that it was like I had gone back in time. But, when I looked closer, I could see the minor differences between their faces, and the face of my beloved Bella.

The one sitting in the middle smirked a little, and I was suddenly sure that she was Isabella, the oldest. It hadn't been more than two seconds since I had entered the room, so the humans probably hadn't noticed my staring. I turned to look at the other members of their family. The oldest two, who looked to be in their late twenties, I assumed to be the parents. The guy was beautiful, with shoulder length brown hair that curled a bit below the ears, and the same brown eyes that were copied into all but two of their faces. His skin was flawless, and a rich, dark brown, as if he spent a lot of time in the sun. His wife, who sat behind him, had a heart-shaped face, with doe eyes. Her long black hair reached the small of her black, and was straight as a stick. Her skin was a few shades lighter than her husbands, but just as flawless.

I turned my head to the other two, who I supposed were the adopted brother and sister. The brother had silky, dirty blond hair that reached the nape of his neck. It was kept in a messy style that complimented his face well, and made his blue eyes stand out. He had a well built body similar to Emmett's, and although the muscles weren't nearly so pronounced, it was evident they held a great amount of power. His skin was pale, but nowhere near as pale as the triplets'.

I looked over to the girl sitting beside him. She had wavy, light brown hair, which was currently in a ponytail, that reached her waist, and a pixie like face. Her hazel eyes were framed with long lashes that gave her an innocent look. She had slightly tanned skin, and a tiny body, much like Alice's.

The entire family was gorgeous, and, if I hadn't known better, I would have thought they were vampires.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," I said, introducing myself. "Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you, Edward." An electric shock ran through me as she said my name, and I felt a strange pleasure. She had a voice much like her namesake, but it was higher, a little closer to a bell sound. "I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. And this is my family."

She continued on, introducing her family, but I could no longer concentrate on what she was saying, she reminded me too much of Bella. When she had finished introducing them, I repeated, "Nice to meet you all."

* * *

**Alice**

As the evening wore on, it became harder and harder to act normal, I had just missed her so much, and it was hard to refrain from throwing my arms around her and blowing her cover. Despite the act, and the wonderful disguise that I assumed was the doing of one of her family, I knew that they were vampires. This very morning, seconds before she had walked into the cafeteria herself, I had had a vision which I was trying desperately to hide from Edward. It had been difficult, but eventually, I had crowded my mind with enough trivia, to crowd out the vision, so that Edward would not be able to see.

When it had finally turned eight, it was time for the Swans to return home, and I almost breathed a sigh of relief. I drove them home, and when we arrived there, I finally let loosed my pent up excitement.

"Bella!"

* * *

**Bella**

"Bella!" shouted Alice, throwing her arms around my neck. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

If my heart was still beating, it would have skipped a beat. "W-what are you talking about, Alice? We just met, how could you miss me?"

Letting go of me, she stepped back, and looked at me with joyful eyes. "Bella, I know it's you," she said quietly.

I stared at her. "What are you talking about, Alice? Of course it's me," I replied.

"Oh drop the charade Bella. I know you're a vampire, and I know you're the same Bella from Forks."

* * *

SkyGem: And that's it! What did you guys think? Please review and tell me what you thought, and the next chapter will be out before you know it…I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice**

"Oh drop the charade Bella. I know you're a vampire, and I know you're the same Bella from Forks," I said.

Looking a bit taken aback, she said, "I-I, no! I'm….." then, looking defeated, she said, "Fine. I'm Bella. How did you find out?"

"Oh, please, Bella," I said affectionately. "How could I not recognize my own sister and best friend?"

Looking almost as if she were about to cry, she said in what sounded like a tear-choked voice, "Thanks, Alice…."

Then, hesitating for a few seconds, she said, "It's just that…w-when you left…"

She didn't need to finish, because I knew her well enough to know how she had felt. How upset she had been when we had left.

Going up to her slowly -for a vampire- I wrapped my arms around her waist and said, "I'm so sorry, Bella, but Edward forced us! You have no idea how upset I was when I found out that I had to leave, and without being able to say goodbye too! Everyone was upset, but he convinced us it would be easier for you this way!"

Pulling away, she looked at me unbelievingly, and said, "Oh, really. You thought that taking away the love of my life, and the people I considered my second family would be **good** for me?"

I looked down, ashamed. "Look, I know it was stupid, but we've been paying it for this whole past century. Everyone has been ever so gloomy, even Emmett, who's the very essence of happiness."

"They didn't look so upset."

I looked up, and smiled. "That's only because of you."

She looked confused, and so I explained. "Ever since we saw you in the cafeteria a few hours ago, everyone has been so happy. Even Edward's come out of his room for the first time in months for something other than hunting. He still loves you, you know."

"Oh, I'll believe that as soon as pigs fly."

There was an awkward silence, as I had no idea what to say to that, then, I saw a movement in the corner of my eye.

Turning around, I saw that her family was still with us, so I asked, "Bella?...Can I, maybe, see what you guys **really** look like?"

She smiled, and I knew I was forgiven, now I had to work on getting her to forgive the others, Edward in particular.

"Sure," she said. Then, turning away, she said, "Jade? If you'd please."

I watched as, slowly, their fake appearances fell away, they're mouthwatering scents changed into a most beautiful perfume, the scent of vampires, and they no longer had heartbeats.

They all looked the same as they had as 'humans,' except for the fact that their skin was deathly pale, and their eyes were all a light butterscotch. Only Jade and Kaila were different, but just as beautiful.

They had creamy, ivory skin; bright, beautiful green eyes; and long, bronze colored ringlets that fell to their hips. Other than their eyes, they had Bella's face. I could hear their fluttering heartbeats, and smell their strange scent, right on the wall between the most beautiful perfume, and the most delicious food.

I smiled, and said, "It's nice to meet you all, again." Then I turned to Jade and Kaila. "So, these are the beautiful nieces I have been dying to see. You're just the same as I thought you would be."

**Jade**

I looked over at my mom questioningly. She just nodded and smiled encouragingly.

Stepping forward, I said, "It's nice to meet you, aunt Alice."

Squealing happily, she hugged me tightly, giving me a kiss on the cheek, and said, "Oh, please. Just call me Alice. I already know we're going to be great friends!"

Then she went over to Kaila, and did nearly the same thing. Now normally, Kaila would have beaten to a pulp anyone else who did that, but, I could see that she would never even dream of doing that to Alice, as they both seemed to share a love of shopping. I, on the other hand, had inherited my mothers sense of fashion.

After all the squealing was done, I cut in, scared that they would start talking about clothes. "So, Alice, will you please come over again some time?"

"I don't know. Am I welcomed?" she asked, looking over at Maira and Aaron.

I giggled, surprised to find out that there was something she didn't know.

Looking a bit uncomfortable, Maira said, "I'm sorry, sweetie, but we don't have the right to make that decision."

"But aren't you the leaders of this coven?" asked Alice, confused.

Shaking my head, I said, "No, that would be mom."

"Really? You have a coven?" she asked my mom.

Laughing, she said, "Yes. You don't have to be so surprised, it's offending."

"Sorry, I'm just surprised. So…can I come over again?"

"Of course!"

**Alice**

Driving back the mansion, I couldn't stop smiling, and by the time I had arrived, my devious mind had already thought up a plan to get my brother and best friends/sister together again.

Carefully blocking my thoughts, I went up to Edwards room, and walked in. "What do you want?" he asked, not looking up from the book he was reading, Wuthering Heights, of course.

"I want for you to move on."

"What?" he asked sharply, finally making eye contact.

"Come on, Edward, it's already been a hundred years. It's not healthy for you to be stuck in the past."

"I don't care! I'm not going to betray Bella!"

"It's not betraying if she's already gone," I said, making sure he still couldn't see my intent. "Come on, Edward. Please? We're all worried about you."

He was quiet for a few seconds, then, a different scene flickered across my line of sight. It was hazy, but I could see Edward, talking to a girl I assumed was Bella.

"_So, would you like to go somewhere this Saturday?" _he asked, and the vision ended.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Of course!" I almost sang.

"Now, leave," he said, and I skipped out, too happy to argue. Before long, all would be right again, and I would have my sister back.  
_

SkyGem: Well, that's all for now. Did you guys like it? Please review! By the way, I am so extremely sorry it took so long to update. I've been incredibly busy with my other fanfics. But no worries, to make up for it, the next chapter will be out tomorrow ^_^….I hope.


	5. Chapter 5

SkyGem: Hey guys! Sorry, I know I said I would be updating yesterday, but I got kinda busy, so here's the chapter. ^_^ I hope you like it. Oh, and Aleena, I'm sorry, but it looks like it's not going to happen, I tried, but I couldn't fit it into the story. Please don't kill me. And for those of you who know nothing of what is going on, just forget it, and move on to the story! ^_^

**Bella**

I sat, talking to Jade until class started. But, when Mr. Slute, our teacher, walked into the class, he didn't ask us about yesterday's homework assignment, as I had expected he would, instead, he said something completely different.

"Class, today we will be having a new student," he said in that patient voice of his. "Please come in, Mr. Cullen."

Before I had had time to brace myself, he was there, looking every bit the same as I remembered him, the very embodiment of perfection.

"I'm Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you all," he said.

"Mr. Cullen has just returned from studying abroad in Europe, so he doesn't know much about how things work around here, so be nice to him, and help him out if he has any trouble."

As with mine and Jade's arrival, a loud murmuring started up. Although, this time, it were the girls that were drooling, and the guys that were envious.

It made me furious, some of the things that the girls whispered, girls who foolishly thought they had a chance with him. I had to almost force myself not to stand up right there and claim him as mine, because he had never been mine in the first place, and I had learned that the hardest way possible.

He looked over the class, and his eyes rested on Jade and I, Jade in particular. He smiled his dazzling smile, and my heart broke all over again, just as it had when I had met him and his family yesterday.

Unfortunately for me, the seat on my right was the only empty seat available, which means, this would be like biology all over again. After all the introductions were over, Edward headed over, and with one more heartbreaking smile, the class started. By the time the period was over, I was all jittery, and so very relieved to be getting away from him, yet, at the same time, and unbearable sadness came over me.

"Come on, Jade," I said, about to hurry away.

But, before we could leave, we were stopped by Edward. "Excuse me, Miss Swan," he said.

I turned to look at him, "Yes?" I asked shortly. By now, the class was completely empty except for the three of us.

Looking a bit uncomfortable, he said, "I'm so very sorry, but I meant your younger sister."

I paused for a second, then said a low, "Oh."

Turning to Jade, he said, "So, I was wondering if you're busy next Sunday?"

I froze at this, willing him not to say the next words, the words that would break my heart, but he continued on.

"Because, if not, would you like to do something together?"

And with those ten words, my world ended. I just completely snapped. "Absolutely not!"

He turned, surprised, to face me, and I thought I saw a flicker of pain in his deep butterscotch eyes, but it was gone in the next second, and I thought I might have imagined it.

"And why not?" he asked, not upset, just curious.

"Because I will not allow it! Now, come on, young lady, and call your sister too, we have to leave early today."

**Edward**

For a few seconds after they were gone, I stood there, contemplating. Why had Isabella (I couldn't think of her as Bella) been so upset? And just then, she had called her sister, "young lady," when in fact they were the same age. Why had it felt like a parent talking to a child?

Walking to my next class, I contemplated it throughout second period, and was still thinking of it when I walked into the cafeteria at lunch. I walked over to my family, and sat down next to Alice. She looked a bit upset to see me arrive alone.

"Where's Bella?" she asked, and I had to resist the urge to wince.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Why would she be with me?"

"Because! You saw the vision I had last night! You **caused** the vision I saw last night!"

"And why would you automatically assume it was Bella? Maybe it was one of her sisters?"

She froze then. "You didn't," she said in a deadly quiet voice.

"That's right. I asked Jade."

That was when she exploded. It was a rare sight, as Alice almost never lost her cool, only with things that really mattered to her, like shopping.

"You bloody idiot! Do you have any idea what you've done?"

I froze in shock. Since when had Alice started talking like that? She looked as if she were about to say more, when suddenly, her eyes changed, and into my mind flowed the vision she herself must be seeing, only, it went by so fast, I couldn't understand any of it, but Alice seemed to understand well enough.

Turning to the others, and completely ignoring me, she said, "Come on you guys, looks like we're going for a little unscheduled hunting trip."

They all looked confused, but listened to what she said, as we had all learned long ago that listening to Alice was usually for the best.  
_

SkyGem: Well, that's it. Sorry, it was a short chapter, but the next will be longer. I promise. And I'll try to get it out on time. ^_^ So, please review, and I'll see you all next time. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward**

Following along behind Alice, I wondered where we were going. She looked as if she were searching for something, although, what that something was, I had no idea, she seemed to be blocking me. We were somewhere near the middle of the forest, when suddenly, the wind changed direction, and blew towards us, bringing along with it a strange scent. A strange vampire scent, and blood.

I could tell that Alice had also smelled it, because she immediately changed our course to head towards it.

Finally, we arrived at a small clearing where we came upon a female vampire feeding. The moment we entered the clearing, she flipped up and around to stare at us. We saw immediately that she was one of us, a vegetarian.

I went up to her, trying my best to seem friendly, Carlisle would be upset if I was anything less than hospitable. "Hello, and welcome, nomad. I am Edward Cullen, and this is my coven's territory."

The strange vampire just looked at me blankly, and said in a cold voice, "I'm afraid you are mistaken. I am no nomad. I have just recently moved into this territory with my family."

I looked her over from head to toe. Despite my knowing I had absolutely never met her before, she seemed familiar in certain ways. Take for example, her looks. Once I looked past her flawless, snow-white skin, and big, golden eyes, I saw that her small, heart-shaped face, and long, silky black hair reminded me much of…

"Maira," I said in a shocked voice.

She merely stayed quiet, staring at me with eyes filled with hate, and the pain of another.

"I-if you're a-a vampire, then th-the others are also…..?" I wasn't able to finish, the sentence getting stuck halfway.

Again, she said nothing.

"Answer me," I said in a desperate voice.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

I felt irritation. I said in a firmer voice, "Answer me."

She just stared at me a second longer, then flipped around and made a run for it.

She was fast, but I was faster. Before she had gone ten feet, I had caught her around the wrist, and wouldn't let go. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie came and helped me, surrounding her.

"Tell me," I said. "Who are you? Why can't I read your mind?"

"I told you, I don't have to answer to you!" she snarled, looking ferocious.

I rushed at her then, unable to keep my patience. I pinned her to the ground, and grabbed her by the hair. "Tell me," I hissed into her ear.

Suddenly, I heard a vicious snarl, and out from the trees jumped another vampire. He jumped at me, knocking me off his mate, for indeed, the newcomer was Aaron Swan.

Within seconds, a scuffle had started, but it didn't take long for Emmett, and I to pin down Aaron, and for Jasper and Rosalie to pin Maira. I was about to continue my interrogation, when suddenly, I was pushed away. While Aaron didn't actually move, it felt as if an invisible wall had radiated out from his body, pushing me back. Looking over at Rosalie and Jasper, I saw that the same thing had happened to them.

I got up, and was about to lunge at them again, when suddenly, a deadly voice said, "Stop. Right. There."

Flipping around, I saw five shapes make their way out of the gloom. Isabella was, of course, at the front, with Jade and Kaila behind her, and Skye and Daren behind them, all in their human appearances.

"Don't move, unless you want Kaila here to pull your limbs apart one by one with her force field."

"Force field?" I asked, confused.

"The wall you just felt that pushed you away from our parents."

"I see you have quite the talented group there," I said, trying to sound calm.

She nodded. "Kaila has her force field, Daren over there can influence the four elements, Jade can change one's appearance, and me, I have my mental shield," she listed them off.

They were all very impressive gifts indeed, but there was one that really caught my attention. "Mental shield?" I asked.

Isabella smiled ruefully, and said, "That's right, Eddie, I'm a mental shield. Just like your precious Bella."

My head snapped up. "How do you know Bella was a shield?"

This time, it was Kaila who answered. "Was? And why the past tense? Mother is still alive and well."

"Mother? Alive?" I asked. These two words winding their way through my mind. Bella was alive? "How?" I asked.

"That's right. Mother is still alive. At least, as alive as one of you kind can get," said Jade.

"My kind? But aren't you…?"

"No, they're not," said Isabella.

_They? But isn't she also one of them? I mean, they are triplets, aren't they?_ "What is going on? I don't understand!"

Sighing, Isabella said, "So slow. Jade, honey, if you'll please."

_Honey? That sounded like…_

"Of course."

Then I watched as their mouthwatering human scents faded away, and their heartbeats were no longer there. Their skin tone changed, and so did their eyes.

With Skye, Daren, and Isabella, it was as I had expected, but with Jade and Kaila, it was quite different. I watched, fascinated, as their eyes turned from that familiar brown, to a beautiful emerald green. Their hair, which had until been brown like Bella's, was now a familiar bronze, and their pale skin darkened a little, and became a creamy ivory. Their faces didn't change much.

I couldn't help but stare at them, they looked just like…

"Y-you're…" I was unable to finish.

"That's right Edward," said Isabella, looking at me. "I'd like you to meet Jade and Kaila Swan. Our daughters."

And it was then that everything clicked into place, like the last pieces of a jigsaw. I was finally able to see the whole picture.

This woman standing in front of me was, in fact, "Bella…"  
_

SkyGem: Well, that's it, folks. Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you thought, and I'll see you all soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward**

"Bella…"

She smirked. "Long time no see."

I stepped forward, saying another quiet, "Bella…"

Before I knew it, I was pinned to the ground by something invisible.

"Kaila, honey, let him go," I heard Bella say to her daughter…our daughter.

"But mom!" she whined.

"Now Kaila," said Bella, her voice holding a certain authority.

"Fine," she grumbled, and soon I was able to move again.

Getting up, I suddenly heard Jaspers thoughts.

_Be careful what you say, Edward. Although it doesn't seem like it Bella is close to breaking point, and her family can feel it. Take one wrong step, and they'll be on you in a second._

I nodded slightly in his direction, and turned back to look at Bella.

We stayed frozen like that for several seconds with me looking at her, studying her, and she doing the same with me. I could see the pain in her butterscotch eyes.

"Listen, Bella," I started. "I know that I've hurt you very much, and I know there's no way you can forgive me, but please believe me. Everything I did, I did for you!"

She was shaking her head, her face contorted into an expression of pain. "No Edward! I don't want to hear it!"

"Please believe me," I said desperately. "Please, Bella. I love you!"

Those last three words seemed to throw her over the edge. She let out a bloodcurdling scream. "No! Shut up Edward! Just shut up! There's no way those words are true! You're lying!"

If she had been human, her cheeks would be stained with tears, her eyes turning red. How I longed to comfort her.

"Bella-" but I was cut off. She screamed again and whipped around, running off.

I was going to run after her, but I found that, once again, I couldn't move. Turning my head, I looked at Kaila with pleading eyes. "Please, won't you let me go?"

"Why? So you can hurt her again? No way! There's no way I'm ever letting you hurt mom!"

I don't know why I suddenly saw it then, but instead of the teenage beauty in front of me, I saw an innocent little girl, trying to protect her mother.

"Please, Kaila. Won't you let me go? I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I haven't been a good father, but please, forgive me just this once. I promise I'll make it up to you."

She was shaking her head, a spitting image of her mother. "No! You have no right to say that! You're the one that left us!" and suddenly, she was crying too. "Why? Weren't we good enough for you? Why did you abandon us? Did you not want us?"

Suddenly, I could move again, and Kaila collapsed to the floor, sobs racking through her entire body. "Why? Why…"

Going up to her, I wrapped her in a warm embrace, and she clutched at my shirt, sobbing. "Daddyyy…" she wailed.

Patting her head, I murmured words of comfort to her, trying to get her to calm down. Eventually, her breathing evened out, and her sobs stopped, and to my surprise, I saw that she had fallen asleep. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked up, and saw Jade, who was smiling.

"Go after mom, I'll take care of Kaila."

Getting up, I kissed her on the forehead once, then turned to run after Bella, the others parting for me, looking unsure of what they were doing.

Nodding gratefully at them, I ran past, following Bella's scent. She was quite fast, but even as a vampire, she wasn't quite as fast as I was. By the time I caught up to her, we were well out of hearing range of the others.

Catching her in my arms, I pulled her to my chest, and held her like that until she finally stopped struggling.

"Bella?" I inquired when she finally stopped moving.

At the sound of my voice, her body started shaking, and I realised she was crying again. Then, before I had any time to react, thousands of images, memories, flooded into my mind.

Bella waking up as a vampire for the first time. The kind old vampire, Alexis, that had assisted her birth holding the twins in her arms. Getting used to her animal blood diet. Saying goodbye to Alexis. Then, fast forwarding, the twins' first, second, third birthdays. Finding the rest of her coven. Returning to Forks and visiting her father's grave. Travelling around the world. Then, finally, settling here.

As the memories trickled slowly to a stop, Bella broke away from me, and turned around; looking me in the eyes, her expression saying that she wouldn't run away again, if only she got a proper explanation.

I started talking, telling her about the decision I had made, how I had come to it. Explaining to her the years of torture I had endured, how, on several occasions, I had even tried to take my life. I squeezed in an apology every chance I got, trying desperately to convey my feelings to her. The inexplicable joy that wormed its way into my heart the moment I saw her again. Even though my mind hadn't recognized her, my long-dead heart had known her all along. I explained that the reason I had asked Jade out was because Alice had forced me to try and move on, and that I hadn't chosen her because she had reminded me quite so much of my Bella. Then, finally reaching the end of my speech, I finished with, "You have no idea how elated I was when I found out that you were Bella. I thought the joy of it would kill me. Bella, please believe me. I love you."

The entire time, her expression on her face remained blank, and the shield was back in place, so I couldn't hear her thoughts.

When she didn't move, I was afraid she hadn't believed me, that she was going to turn around and run away again. Instead, a hesitant smile broke out on her face, and she came up to me and gave me a light peck on the lips. Dazed, I stared back at her.

"I'll forgive you on one condition."

I looked at her questioningly.

"If you ever leave me again, I will rip you to shreds," she said, her voice light, teasing, her mouth drawn into a dazzling smile.

Not able to say anything, I pulled her close, and kissed her passionately.

* * *

**Esme**

Hearing the sound of many vampires approaching, I went to the door, wondering who the six strangers were that were with my kids, and why Edward was missing. When the group finally emerged from the trees, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Alice was at the front of the group, with Jasper running just behind her. Following Jasper was Rosalie, Emmett right behind her, carrying a sleeping stranger in his arms. Following them, were five others I didn't recognize.

Before I could ask anything, Alice came up to me and said, "Mom, the swans are really vampires except for Jade and Kaila, who are half human and are Edward and Bella's twin daughters."

I was silent for a moment, then looked over at the girl Emmett was carrying, and recognized her to be Kaila and Jade was right beside her sister, looking at the ground, apparently very nervous. Just by looking at them, I could see how much they resembled both they're parents.

Finally getting over my shock, I asked, "Where are Edward and B-Bella?" my voice cracked on her name. It was so hard to believe that she was really back, that this wasn't some cruel joke.

They all exchanged uneasy glances. "Working out their problems, hopefully?" supplied Skye uncertainly.

I began rubbing circles on my temples. This was the closest I had come to getting a headache in the hundreds of years I had been a vampire. Gesturing at them to come in, I said, "Why don't you guys come in and get comfortable? Emmett, take Kaila to Edwards bedroom. She can sleep on his bed. Jade, honey, would you like something to drink? Or do you eat human food?"

* * *

SkyeSyren: Yay! I finally updated! Anyways, please review, and tell me what you thought, and I'll try to get the next chapter (which will probably be the last) out as soon as possible. Anyways, until next time, ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

**Kaila**

Groggily opening my eyes, I looked around. I didn't recognize where I was, and it was completely quiet downstairs. Getting up, I threw the covers off and was about to leave when something caught my eye. On the wall straight ahead of me was a picture of my father and my mother as a human. Even though I had seen the both of them many times, it was like I was seeing them for the first time. They looked completely different.

From the moment I met him, Edward had seemed like a naturally gloomy person. Looking at this picture, I knew I had completely misjudged him. His face was so full of laughter, so full of love, it wasn't hard to see how mom had fallen in love with him, and likewise with her. I had seen my mom's human form before, but that was only when Jade changed her appearance for her. Seeing an actual picture of her from when she was alive was a completely different experience. She seemed smart, but not nerdy; she was naturally beautiful, no makeup whatsoever; and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown.

Was this what they looked whenever they were together? As I mused, a thought suddenly came to me. If this picture was in here, then this must be Edward's room!

After thoroughly exploring his room, I finally decided to go downstairs.

Contrary to what I had thought earlier, I wasn't completely alone in the house because, as soon as I opened the door, I could hear tons of noise downstairs. The room must be soundproof.

Stopping at the top of the stairs, I saw a happy scene. Esme and Maira were cooking together in the kitchen; Aaron was with Carlisle, and the two of them seemed to be deep in conversation about something; Alice and Skye were walking about fashion; Rosalie was sitting sulkily beside Emmett as he talked enthusiastically with my sister Jade; Jasper and Daren seemed to be arm wrestling; and my Bella and Edward, my parents, were playing the piano together, smiling happily. They had become the people in the photograph.

As soon as I came into view, all heads turned to me and Alice squealed, coming up to me and throwing her arms around my neck.

Kissing me on the cheek, she said, "You're awake! Skye and I were going to go shopping! Do you want to come?"

I had heard stories about Alice and shopping. Trying not to grimace, I shook my head no.

"Aww, this sucks! You and your sister have both inherited your mother's sense of fashion!"

I laughed as she let go of me and everyone went back to what they had been doing. Interested in what my parents were doing, I went over to them and watched as they played an complex song.

When the song was done, my mother looked up at me and said, "Would you like to play, honey?"

I backed away a little. "I don't know how to read music. Jade is the musical one."

"How about I teach you?" asked Edward.

Smiling, my mother got up and I hesitantly sat down beside Edward…it was still hard to think of him as my father.

Smiling kindly at me, he said, "Just copy what I'm doing."

I nodded and focused on his hands, doing exactly what he was doing.

Soon, a beautiful song was twisting its way through the air and before long, everyone had gathered around us, listening.

When the song finally wound towards its end, everyone started clapping and I couldn't help but blush.

"She looks just like Bella when she does that," said Emmett and I blushed even harder.

Coming over, my mom wrapped her arms around me and said, "No, no, she looks nothing like me." I threw her a grateful look. She just smiled back and said, "She's so much prettier."

Laughing, Edward said, "Both of you-and Jade-are gorgeous."

"Yes, you're all gorgeous," interjected Esme. "Now, it's time for Jade and Kaila to eat. You all go do whatever you were doing earlier."

As everyone walked away, Jade and I followed Esme to the kitchen and sat down in front of the feast she and Maira had prepared.

"Wow, this looks delicious!" said Jade.

"Yeah, thanks so much, grandma!" I said cheekily.

Esme looked so happy then. Hugging me tightly, she said, "It's no problem at all, honey."

Then, seeming to notice something, she said to me, "Kaila, honey, I'm so happy that you like my food, and hearing you call me grandma makes me happier than you could know. But, can you answer a question for me? How do you refer to Edward in your head?"

I was confused but replied anyways. "I think of him as Edward."

She nodded as if she understood. "Why don't you think of him as dad? I'm sure he would be very happy."

I was confused, but then I remembered his gift.

Turning towards him, I saw that he seemed not to be paying attention.

After a slight hesitation, I went over to him and he turned to look at me expectantly, smiling encouragingly.

"Umm, I was wondering, will we be living with you from now on, dad?"

His smile right then was blinding, and he said, "Actually, your mother and I were just talking about that. We've decided that for part of the year, our families would be living together but for the other part of the year, we'd be living separately. The three of us will alternately live with both families. Is that okay with you?"

"That would be awesome!" I said, throwing my arms around him in a tight hug.

* * *

**Bella**

I smiled at the scene of my daughter hugging my mate. They looked so sweet together, and I was glad that she liked him.

At the moment, everything in my life was perfect. My family was complete, and I had all of eternity to spend with them. What more could a girl ask for?

_**The End**_

* * *

SkyeSyren: Okay, I kinda messed up the ending there, but please review one last time, and tell me what you thought. For those of you that read manga or watch anime, then check out some of my other fics, and for those of you that don't, I might be posting some more Twilight fics some time in near the future, so, I hope to see you all then! Ja ne!


End file.
